Greed and sloth hero in training
by Lyndsey Douglas
Summary: ban and king are heading back to the fairy king forest when all of a sudden they suck into a portal and ending up in an alleyway and after stopping a villain there ask if they had a hero licenses "what a hero licenses" after the 10 commandments
1. Chapter 1:where are we

this story takes place after the 10 commandments

Ban P.O.V

Me and King continue our journey to the fairy forest after the fight with the 10 commandments "I still can't believe the fairy forest is still alive" king said" well believe it, it was me who keep it alive after all" I said back "and not just that but Elaine back" then I felt a powerful magic presents "wow you feel that" I said "yeah someone or something with very powerful magic" then a portal opens up at our feet "what the-" then i blackout

-time skip-

still, ban P.O.V

I woke up to see I'm in an alleyway I saw king and his chastiefol on my left and on my right was my secret treasure courechouse witch I lost when I was thrown into that prison

(there no anime version)

"what the hell where you come from doesn't matter I miss you- oh OI KING WAKE UP" I hit him over "F #k OW BAN THAT HURT wait were are you and how did you get your secret treasure," he said "I don't know I was going to ask you" I replied then we heard a lady yelling "HELP HERO SOMEONE STOLE MY PURSE" I then ran out the ally to a very busy street I saw the man with a leopard print purse I started to run after him "OI BAN WAIT FOR ME" "HURRY UP FATA$$" we started running and we cornered him in an ally way "nowhere to run"I said "hahaha" he laughs "what so funny" then he then grew to what appears to be like a shark "oohh~ that cool" he then jump on top of what looks like a railway "ok this is going to be fun" I said "WAIT BAN" I then pull out courechouse and started hitting him with it with magic energy he then try to wack me I doage easly "is that the best you can do" I then hit him over the head knocking him out "that was boring" then a wooden man (kamui woods) a giant lady(MT LADY) and a man with waird arms(death arms) and lastly a man with a waird metal object on his head and arms(backdraft) came up to us "wow good jobs you new heros" the giant lady ask then she srunck we confused "heros?" they gasp "you not heros" said the man with the waird arms "no why"

"you have a hero licenses right" the woodman ask

"what a hero licenses" king ask

"if you don't have a license you under arrest"

"oh boy not again," I said

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1 OF MY NEW STORY YAY plz review, favorite and follow my story to know when i update**


	2. Chapter 2: ANOTHER WORLD

**this takes place after the 10 commandments **

King P.O.V

after we been arrested (the reason they didn't fight back is they don't harm innocents people there just doing their jobs) we sat in a room with only a table and two chairs ban sitting next to me "man~ I'm getting bored I need a nap" ban said "don't fall asleep you the reason we're here" I replied "it not my fault I never knew we needed licenses to fight" the door then opened showing a scruffy looking man (Eraserhead) and a small mouse-like creature (nezu) "Hello gentlemen I'm nezu principal of UA and this is aizawa" ban then let out laugh "HAHAHAHAHA WHO THE HE** ARE YOU, PEOPLE, YOU GUY LOOK STUPID" I whacked him over the head hard bang his head on the table "ban don't be rude" the two heroes just stared at the pair "WHAT THE HE** THAT FOR FATA$$ YOU BROKE MY NECK" "it will heal" "ah so your quirk is regeneration" I look at them confused "what a quirk" I ask then they both look at us in shock and confusion " you dont know what a quirk is" asked aizawa "no are we suposted too" i asked "well yes 80% of the world is has a quirk is power you born with you gain them at the age of 4 for some have no powers a are name quirkless" both me and ban just staired "can I ask where we are" "japan" aizawa replyed "how close is it to liones" they just staired and nezu spoke up "what year do you think it is" "am XX13" both of them gasp "the year 2300!" me and ban look in shooked "WE THOUSAND OF YEAR IN THE FUTURE!?" i screamed "ow my ear, calm down" ban said "calm down CALM DOWN WE ARE THOUSAND OF YAER IN THE FUTURE WITH NO DIANE NO CAPTAIN AND NO ELIANE" I shouted back "let me ask something have you heard about knights called the seven deadly sins" ban asked "no i havent and i know everything in the world are you saying" nezu questioned "yep mabye we never sent fowerd in time but another world" "wow ban you said something smart" he look at me angry "I CAN BE SMART" nezu then spoked "oh i never got your name" "harlequin but people call me king" "ban" we replayed "well how would you like to come to my school UA" "school no thanks" "you eather come to my school or go to jail" aizawa said "well if you put it like that fine" "exallent entrences exam started in 10 mouths be perpared" they then walk out "what have we got our self in too" king said

**The end of chapter 2 **

**during the interrogation is the sludge incidence **

**next time: meeting izuku midoriya **


	3. Chapter 3: meeting izuku

**hi I know I have not been posting a lot it because collage has taking up most of my time but I writing this to tell you that I know I have bad writing and spelling it because I got dyslexia (go look it up if you don't know what it means) so that why I am bad at writing and grammar so let get on with the chapter shall we **

**I do not own seven deadly sin or my hero academia **

chapter 3: meeting izuku

Bon P.O.V

"man this sucks" I hate it we have to go to this school name UA where we have to train to be heroes "we just have to deal with it ban, it this or being thrown in jail" king replied "I don't understand that we are being nice to them can't we just fight them" I sated "because they did nothing wrong plus if we apply to UA we have full allowance to use our power" "ok fine" we started to walk near a beach we notice it covered is trash "am what happens here" "look like people been dumping in the ocean and it washes up here" "how did you know that" I turn around to see him looking at sign with fact about the beach" oh that how" then we hear people talking and stuff being moved "what going on down there" we saw a boy moving trash and a skinny looking man watching him and cheering him on "what are they doing" I ask "look like they cleaning the trash but it looks like only the boy cleaning it" "hm strange HEY YOU TWO WHAT YOU DOING" the skinny man the spat out BLOOD?! "Holy shit man are you ok" I said running up to them "yes I'm fine" "but you just spat up blood that not fine," I said in confusion "ban isn't obvious that he had problem with his lung" the skinny man look at king with shook "that right young boy I but it, not my lung it Is my stomach" "oh sorry for scaring you btw what are you doing" I ask "oh im training for UA" "oh you too" the skinny man and the boy look shook "wait your applying for UA too " the boy said "yep oh and my name ban btw" "and I'm harlequin but you can call me king" "I'm izuku midoriya nice to meet you" "and I'm toshinori yagi izuku personal trainer nice to meet you" "well it nice meeting you and we hope to see you in UA" king said "you too" we then walk-off "hope to see him in the future"

**and done well hope you like this chapter if you did leave nice comment in the review and follow and favorite this story till next time take care BYE~~~**


	4. AN

so I haven't posted in like a year now and this story is better than my other stories but I have to say I putting this story on hold sorry to say but I'm really lazy when it comes to writing if I was more into writing I would still be updating so that all i have to say

BYE~


End file.
